


Poly

by kissmedrling



Category: GOT7
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmedrling/pseuds/kissmedrling
Summary: Sofia and the GOT7 members do "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" but make it sexy.





	Poly

The boys weren’t always this close to one another. With all relationships, comfortability and love evolve: and, so did the love in this one.

It was always hardest for the youngest. It was difficult enough proving your merit every day to the veterans in your company, but Yugyeom and BamBam would testify that it was all the harder while navigating puberty. The other five weren’t far done with their adolescent bodily changes but _at least they had a head start,_ Yugyeom would think. BamBam would watch Mark, the oldest member in his band, exchange glances with women with ease which BamBam in turn would sulk in disappointment in his traitor body coming to life with the smallest dose of female attention. Yugyeom’s thoughts weren’t much different. He’d observe Jinyoung, the second oldest member in his band, be completely unbothered by the proximity of a woman’s presence. Jinyoung’s indifference would leave Yugyeom astonished and a little concerned.

“Hyung,” Yugyeom would prompt.

“Yes, Yugyeom.” Jinyoung would respond.

“Didn’t you notice those girls were flirting with you?” Yugyeom would question urgently.

Jinyoung would slyly smile, “were they?”

Yugyeom would sigh in relief. Jinyoung wasn’t any stronger of a man than Yugyeom. _He was just oblivious,_ Yugyeom would think to himself. What Jinyoung was not oblivious to was the constant wet dreams the youngest members would find themselves waking up in.

“Should we help them?” Jinyoung prompted Mark one morning after BamBam scrambled out of their dormitory room, bed sheets in hand.

Mark looked down to his feet, avoiding eye contact per usual. “Wouldn’t it be a little weird?” Mark replied. Mark hesitated with the idea of suggesting to his minors that jerking off would assist with unwanted morning ejaculation. For Mark, it all just seemed too private to touch upon.

“Weirder than having them wash their bedsheets in our washing machines every day?” Jinyoung rebutted.

Mark cringed at the imagery of BamBam’s bodily fluids crusting over the walls of the washing machine drum. Mark sighed, “I guess we could just gently explain…”

“That’s right;“ Jinyoung started, “We wouldn’t tell them they have to do it but just suggest that it could help them.”

Little did the eldest of the group know that a subtle suggestion would create a new culture for the bandmates. What little suggestion was first attacked as “indecent” and “crude” by BamBam and Yugyeom would later become blasé and common daily practice. At first the youngest’s would find privacy wherever they could and pleasure themselves to completion within the minutes before interruption. And as promised, the wet dreams subsided; no more messy mornings for the two. JB, the leader of the band, would question himself daily if this was a situation where he’d have to assert his authority over the young ones. _Am I raising deviants?_ JB would question himself. However, JB would remember the excruciating imagery of a crusty washing machine Mark had described when justifying his actions.

At first, BamBam and Yugyeom would use their imaginations to reach their isolated climaxes. They’d picture the trainee’s wrapping their small little mouths around their gentiles to gain favor. They would imagine veteran female artists appreciating their newly debuted talents and showing it by letting the boys place their mouths around their successful breasts. For a while, this was enough for the boys. But like with all additions, dosages demand to get stronger. The young boys would find that their imaginations would fail them and leave them limp within their own hands—unsatisfied.

“Hyung,” BamBam worked up the courage to approach Jackson, his fellow immigrant band mate.

Jackson, already a little perturbed by BamBam’s odd energy, responded suspiciously. “Yes?”

BamBam took a deep breath, “Do you jerk off?”

Jackson bellowed a laugh from the depths of his belly and between breaths responded, “What kind of question is that? I’m a man, aren’t I?”

BamBam, already embarrassed with little to lose, continued. “Well what do you think about… to get there?”

While wiping the tears from his eyes, Jackson spoke. “What do you mean “think about?”’

“You know? What do you think about to help you… finish?”

Jackson laughed again. _How could this boy be so clueless,_ he’d ask himself. “You don’t always have to imagine something. You can watch things…”

“Like what?” BamBam pressed.

“Like porn!” Jackson exclaimed, finding frustration with the urgency of BamBam’s questions.

Unphased by Jacksons quick temper, BamBam gasped. “It’s illegal!”

Jackson shook his head, “Nothing’s illegal unless you get caught. You’ll figure something out, as all men do.”

So BamBam and Yugyeom did figure out something to do. They created collections of video clips and movies to abuse while they found themselves alone and ready to release their souls into a sock. What their imaginations couldn’t unlock, the internet could. With one hand on themselves and another holding a phone, they’d untap passions they didn’t know they held within themselves. A passion that would make them exclaim profanities and yearn to one day maybe, just maybe, call a woman a “dirty girl.” They refined their tastes in a woman within their libraries. They figured out that women with long legs were A+ and that women with curvy bodies must be God’s favorites.

Evolutions only end when the creature does and GOT7 was very much alive and ready to change again. And so they did. Yugyeom and BamBam thought of the possibilities that could be unlocked if they just had both hands! No one could remember who did it first but they did know that one day, it just started happening. One of the two would play their porn clip on the TV and just begin their process in the public living space within the dormitory.

“JB!” Mark exclaimed. “You can’t let him do this! We can’t live like this!”

“Who’s idea was it to have them start their habits?” JB exclaimed in return.

“I didn’t tell them to watch porn!” Mark argued, dragging his hands down his face.

Eyes landed on Jackson, “I never told them to watch it in the living room!” Jackson defended himself.

“How did helping those idiots turn out like this?” Jinyoung muttered under his breath.

“What do we do?” Mark questioned to no one in particular, helplessly.

Sheepishly, Youngjae offered. “We could ruin it for them?”

The four others looked at each other in surprise. Youngjae was Switzerland in all conflict. He could never be swayed one way or the other. His neutrality drove the others insane on most occasions. “What do you mean?” JB questioned.

“I can’t imagine they’d continue to occupy the living room if we invaded their privacy,” Youngjae thought out loud. “What if we sat with them every time they started?”

“I don’t like that idea,” Jinyoung said, as he contorted his face in disgust.

“Yeah, that’d be really uncomfortable.” Jackson offered in support of Jinyoung.

“We’re already uncomfortable,” Youngjae reasoned.

“I’ve decided,” JB spoke absolutely. “We will do Youngjae’s plan and hope to god that it works.” The boys frowned, including Youngjae, now realizing what they would need to do. At first, the youngest boys would stop as soon as a band members would walk into the living room and interrupt their privacy while pursuing their self-pleasure. They would apologize profusely and shuffle themselves into the bathroom to finish their intentions. _Normalcy was on the horizon_ , the oldest boys would think.

BamBam and Yugyeom felt sorry to their bandmates but also inconvenienced and slightly bullied. Over a bowl of noodles, the two youngest’s griped about their disrupted practices.

“I just don’t understand;” BamBam began, “It doesn’t take all that long! Why can’t they just wait to enter the living room while they know what we’re doing?”

“Right!” Yugyeom exclaimed. “It was the rest of them that taught us all of what we know!”

“We can’t just keep allowing them to push us aside and treat us like second class members!” BamBam spoke with vigor.

“Yeah, we can’t keep running away in fear!” Yugyeom matched.

“That’s right! Let’s stop running away!”

“The next time they walk in, I’m not stopping! We’ll see how they react to that!” Yugyeom laughed.

“I’ll give you a million dollars, if you can keep it up with one of them in the room!” BamBam jested.

“Okay, that’s a bet!” Yugyeom agreed. That night, Yugyeom gave BamBam a run for his money. Yugyeom sat in front of the living room TV and synced one of his favorite videos to the screen. He watched nervously, waiting for one of the members to come distract him from his intentions. _Stay focused,_ he cheered himself on. Mark could hear the moans roaring from the TV speakers from his dormitory room. He tried to muffle the sounds of the video with a pillow over his head but it was no use. Mark felt a quick vibration inside his pocket where his cell phone rested.

“ _It’s your turn!”_ The text message from JB read. Mark groaned into his pillow. He hated interrupting the youngest’s while they did this. It was abrasive to his American upbringing. His internal monologue of _“don’t look at another dude’s dick”_ kept ringing in his ears. Mark could imagine JB curating another pressing text message about how he had to get his ass up and put a stop to the living room misbehaviors so with every fiber in his being telling him to stay in his room, he got up and walked into the living room.

Mark found Yugyeom, dick in hand. He did his best to hide his awkwardness but was miserably unsuccessful. He took a seat at the end of the couch, the farthest he could get from Yugyeom. Typically, it only took a couple seconds for Yugyeom or BamBam to get themselves together and run to the bathroom but Yugyeom was taking his sweet time this time around. Mark never took notice to what the boys would watch while they did this public act but with all the extra time Yugyeom was taking, Mark finally caught a glance.

“She’s pretty hot,” Yugyeom stated bluntly, as Mark took in the busty brunette woman. Yugyeom couldn’t help but notice Mark losing his focus on what Yugyeom was doing and saw Mark was captivated by Amber Anal’s Best Gang Bang video clip. This made it easier for Yugyeom to keep going. BamBam would owe him a million dollars! _I just need to finish,_ Yugyeom thought.

Mark was stunned by the amount of penises available to the woman in the video Yugyeom was watching. He was having a hard time figuring out the logistics of what was happening. When the woman grabbed two dicks to place in her mouth, Mark couldn’t help but blink in astonishment. Only a few seconds had gone by of watching the video but a whole lifetime of questions ran through his brain. The last question on his list was _“Why isn’t Yugyeom stopping?”_

_“What do I do? He’s not getting up?”_ Mark texted JB.

JB was in the kitchen with the oldest boys. “Yugyeom isn’t relenting.” JB cried.

“Of course not, that bastard!” Jinyoung exclaimed, which was met with shushing and ‘keep your voice down’ comments.

“We can’t back down either!” Youngjae asserted. “If we back away now, they’ll turn into deviants!”

“They already are deviants!” Jackson bellowed. Again, the comment was met with shushes.

“Mark isn’t that intimidating…” Jinyoung offered. “If we all went in there, for sure he’d stop!”

“That’s true!” Youngjae encouraged.

So the eldest boys walked into the living room to find Yugyeom red faced and dick in hand with Mark in uncomfortable awkwardness, gawking at the gang bang on screen. Yugyeom’s face fell. The challenge to finish in the living room was getting exceedingly hard while his genitals were growing soft. In BamBam’s room, he could hear the number of footsteps walking into the living room. He pitied Yugyeom. How could he have been talking this bet so seriously, he asked to himself. He considered what was at risk if Yugyeom was unsuccessful. They would surely be ridiculed and shamed by the others. At this point, Yugyeom wasn’t just completing a bet but asserting his dominance for the both of them. BamBam, against all better judgement, walked into the living room to meet the others.

BamBam found Yugyeom on one side of the couch in front of the TV and the rest of the members seated closely together, as far away from Yugyeom as possible, their eyes glued to all the tits and ass on screen. BamBam made a mental note to commend Yugyeom on his tastes in the future. Yugyeom’s eyes met BamBam’s. Yugyeom looked determined and also so very tired. BamBam nodded to the unspoken message, as to say “we got this!” BamBam sat on the couch within the space left between everyone and Yugyeom and whipped out his dick. He closed his eyes and focused on the imagery he could imagine, for it would help him forget that he had a wide audience this time.

JB’s jaw dropped and furiously texted the eldest members “You got to be fucking kidding me!”

“What do we do?” Youngjae panicked in his text message.

“Oh fuck this! We can play this game too! Let’s see how well they keep this up!” Jackson messaged back.

“Hyung;” Jinyoung texted, “What do you mean?”

Jackson stood up and dropped his sweatpants to reveal himself and began to stroke aggressively. JB, Jinyoung, Mark and YoungJae gapped at Jackson and didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“Fuck it,” Mark audibly said. Mark’s eyes stayed glued to the TV and began joining the rest in their intentions.

BamBam and Yugyeom looked at each other in shock. _What the fuck is happening?_ They thought collectively. Before they knew it, the rest of the members had their pants by their ankles. No one dared look at each other but fixed their eyes closed or exclusively at the TV. Yugyeom’s hand was cramping and his mouth was parched. He could feel his release climbing towards him soon. He was so close. Yugyeom closed his eyes and listened to the moans emanating from the TV speakers and notice the collective sound of his member’s self-pleasure. Yugyeom couldn’t explain it at first, but the unity filled his heart. He was no longer a youngster who couldn’t control himself. For once, his bandmates were also deviants with him.

With one last deep breath, Yugyeom released all over his sweat drenched t-shirt. This was a catalyst for the rest of the members to finish. Out of breath and red faced, the bandmates sat in silence for a while.

And like that, the band’s relationship had evolved into something new.


End file.
